1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a cable connector for making electrical contact with conductors of flat conductor cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat multiconductor power cable, in which a plurality of flat electric conductors are contained in a thin film of electric insulation, is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,593 issued on Aug. 11, 1981, entitled "Multiconductor Cable" and assigned to the same assignee as is the present invention. In a system in which a plurality of such cables are adapted to be placed on the floor and to extend in several directions, it is necessary to electrically connect the conductors of one flat multiconductor cable with those of another flat multiconductor cable. It is desirable, particularly in undercarpet systems, that the connecting device be relatively easy to install, have a minimum thickness to prevent unsightly carpet bulges and provide a reliable mechanical and electrical contact under continuous application of various loads.
One known connecting device for use in connecting flat conductor cables is described in U.S. Patent entitled "Self-Locking Clamp Member", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,493, issued Feb. 3, 1981, and assigned to the same assignee as is the present invention. In this application, the clamp member to be used with flat conductor cable has first and second bendable arm portions that are bent to overlie one another and to receive the flat conductor cables therebetween. The two opposing arm portion surfaces are each provided with a plurality of insulation piercing teeth which serve to pierce through the insulation surrounding a conductor to make electrical contact therewith. A locking mechanism is provided on the connector for holding the connector in a fixed contact position with the cable conductor.
Due in particular to the teeth construction, repetitive or continuous direct loads on this clamp member may cuase the teeth in contact with the conductor to loosen, thereby reducing the effectiveness and reliability of the connection. Thus, of use as an undercarpet connector in particularly heavy duty environments, the clamp member is preferably supported by resilient components so as to minimize or prevent direct application of loads on the connector.